Dites-moi père
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: Suite de "Dit moi papa". Notre Ryry à maintenant 11ans, il vient de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard. Il va donc retourner dans le bureau de son père pour quelques questions. Mais aussi aller au chemin de traverse avec son tuteur, Severus Snape.


Oh c'est vous, bienvenu au manoir Malfoy installez-vous. Vous voulez un thé, un café ou autre chose?  
Cela faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu.  
Aujourd'hui j'ai 11ans et j'ai encore quelques questions pour mon père.  
Je viens de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard et j'ai quelque doute concernant ce que je dois dire ou non.  
Je traverse les couloirs du manoir et frappe à la porte du bureau avant d'entrer.

"Un problème Harry?  
\- J'aurais quelques question à vous poser Père.  
\- Assied toi"

Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'assied sur ce siège toujours trop grand pour moi. Bien que j'ai gagné en taille tout de même.  
Je lui tend ma lettre pour Poudlard avec une certaine émotion.

"Je t'écoute.  
\- Je suis censé être élevé à la moldu, du coup je dis quoi? Ensuite pour la maison, je vais où ? Et pour finir qui m'accompagnera pour mes fournitures et sur le quai?  
\- Tu es sous la tutelle de Severus normalement, du coup t'en fait pas pour tes connaissances magique. Pour la maison, celle qui te va. Même si j'aimerais que tu ailles à Serpentard, rien que pour voir la tête de Dumbledore. Pour les fourniture tu iras donc avec ton tuteur. Je suis désolé mon fils, j'aurais aimé y aller avec toi.  
\- Severus... Snape? Le potionniste tout en noir, qui traite ses élèves de cornichon?  
\- Lui même. Tu verras cela ira vite. En plus tu verras Draco et les autres. Avant que je te laisse, fait bien attention à ne pas ne faire attraper par les Weasley. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger par la suite.  
\- Parfait. Merci père.  
\- De rien mon fils."

Je me lève de la chaise et viens enlacé mon père comme à chaque fois. Je prend la lettre de ses mains et part retrouver mon tuteur.  
Comme toujours ce dernier est dans son laboratoire. Je frappe à la porte et attend.

"Entrez"

J'entre un peu nerveux. Je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux en potion et il est pas très agréable d'être en présence d'un surdoué potionniste dans ce cas présent.  
Il se tourne vers moi et soulève un sourcille.

"Un soucis Harry?  
\- Je vous cherchais à vrai dire, je reviens du bureau de père. J'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard.  
\- Il t'as donc tourné vers moi, ton tuteur, pour tout cela. Bien nous irons faire nos achats demain.  
\- Cela me va... Dites moi, je suis si catastrophique en potion, ou y'a pire?  
\- Il y a bien pire crois moi. Maintenant j'ai du travail, on se rejoins vers 10h à l'entrée.  
\- C'est noté. Merci, oh et je vous laisse ça ici."

Je dépose le papier sur une paillasse vide et repars vers la bibliothèque. J'ai quelques livres à lire avant de partir.

* * *

Chemin de traverse, c'est plein de monde. Je suis en tenu plutôt simple bien que richement ouvragé. À côté de moi, mon tuteur, avec ses éternelles robes noir et son masque implacable de professeur qui aimerait être ailleurs.  
Nous marchons côte à côte pendant un moment. Entrant dans divers magasins. Tout le monde chuchote sur mon passage, ils ont l'air rustre.  
Je croise Draco chez le couturier. Nous parlons tout les deux, nous racontant quelques histoires de vacances et autres.  
Chez le vendeur pour les potions... Je suis un peu perdu alors que je suis Severus parmi les rayons. Il m'explique de temps en temps qu'est-ce que l'ingrédient, à quoi il sert, c'est plutôt passionnant en soi, mais compliqué. Il a une trop bonne mémoire pour le bien-être des sorciers.  
Un peu avant midi nous allons chercher ma baguette chez Ollivander. J'ai vidé le magasin tellement j'en ait essayer. Mais finalement quand je trouve enfin ma promise, il a l'air un peu perturbé.

"Étrange... Très étrange  
\- Que se passe t-il ?  
\- Rien... rien.  
\- Ne me prenez pas pour plus idiot que je le suis. Qu'a ma baguette de si étrange pour que vous restiez ainsi muet?  
\- Votre baguette a une jumelle et... elle appartenait à celui-dont-...  
\- Voldemort, j'ai compris. Et bien en quoi est-ce étrange?  
\- Mr Potter, normalement une baguette est unique.  
\- Oh... oh d'accord si ce n'est que cela. Merci Monsieur Snape pour votre explication."

Du coup il faudra que j'en parle avec mon père. J'ai choisi ma chouette, une toute blanche pour plus de sécurité apparemment. Je l'ai appelé Hedwige. Bien que j'aurais aimé quelque chose de plus noble et plus impressionnant.

* * *

Nous rentrons donc enfin la malle pleine et avec ma chouette en cage. Nous déposons le tout dans ma chambre et je me rend à nouveau dans le bureau de mon père.  
J'ai tellement hâte de voir sa tête. Je frappe et entre avec un magnifique sourire au visage.

"Et bien, je vois que tout c'est bien passé  
\- Oui père. À part une petite surprise."

Je sors ma baguette, prend mon visage plus neutre, ébouriffant mes cheveux pour le rôle et prend une inspiration essayant d'imité le vendeur.

" Houx, 27.5 cm, Plume de Phœnix, très souple.  
\- Intéressant. Mais encore?"

Je la lui tend avec un petit sourire en coin. Il la prend et sursaute, les yeux grands ouverts. Il lance un sort que je ne retiens pas. Je vois seulement un livre se dédoubler.

"Étrange.  
\- Mr. Ollivander m'a dit pareil. Ainsi nos baguettes sont jumelles. C'est le destin il faut croire.  
\- Sûrement oui. Nous irons en faire une sur-mesure pour tes 17ans mon ange.  
\- D'accord. Bon j'ai des livres à lire. Je peux?  
\- Tiens reprend la."

Il me la tend, je la reprend et la range comme me la appris mon tuteur. J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard, j'ai hâte de découvrir si Snape est vraiment ce qu'il est en cours et si son entré est si spectaculaire qu'en est la légende. Cela pourrait faire un bon titre de livre. Les Légendaire entrées de Severus Snape. Je me met à rire.

"1 Gallion pour tes pensées. Fait moi donc partagé l'origine de ton rire.  
\- Je... je me disais ahah... si le fait que mon tuteur fait des entrées assez spectaculaire... ahahah oh mon dieu mon ventre... Est-ce que on pourrait en faire un livre? Imaginez père: Les Légendaire entrées de Severus Snape, chapitre 1, l'importance de la cape qui flotte. AHAHAHAHAHAH"

Je vois mon père sourire et se pincer les lèvres pour tenter de ne pas rire bien que je sois plier en deux de rire et que mes larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je me calme quelque peu alors que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me décale comme je peux et Snape entre justement dans le bureau en faisant claquer la porte contre un meuble, le regard glacial, la robe qui flotte, marchant à un rythme précis.  
C'en est trop pour moi j'éclate à nouveau de rire en tombant à même le sol, les deux main sur le ventre.  
Oui, il y a pas à dire, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à Poudlard

 **Voilà c'est la fin de ce.. chapitre 2 je dirais. Voulez-vous la suite, "la répartition et le premier cours de potions" ?  
**


End file.
